Our Own Little World Ouran High School Host Club
by Mikikimi
Summary: Aras and Alex have just moved to japan with their loving uncle and aunt. They trust no one and only like themselves. Will the host club be able to save them from their selves in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Host Club. I do, however, own Aras and Alex Ishii.**

Chapter 1

My life has been a mess since I was little. The only person I could trust was my brother now. No one else. Not even our new parents.

Our own little world we lived in is what kept us from breaking apart. What kept the idiots of the other world out and to leave us whole? The thought was true, but everything didn't seem to work that way. In our eyes, we were nothing like the people around us. They only knew how to be selfish, idiotic, and violent.

Maybe we should start the story, no?

I fell to the concrete hard, panting heavily. I had tripped while running away. The bruise upon my cheek and right arm started to throb. I looked behind me to see a group of three or four boys running down the street towards me.

" Get back here!" The leader, Joshua, yelled angrily, which was my cue to run again.

I quickly scrambled to my feet and started to run again, but slower than before. I had a scrap on my left knee. I ran to the fence and paused. I threw my backpack over it and started to climb up it. I got to the top and jump down. I was in the safety of my backyard neighbor's yard.

" Idiots." I breathed turning my back to the fence, picking up my backpack, and slung it over one shoulder. I walked slowly to my house in a calm matter.

I reached the back door and studied it for a moment. It flew open and a boy that looked exactly like me tackled me to the ground. He hugged me and nuzzled my cheek with his.

" Alex! You're home!" He sang happily.

" Yeah." I smiled at him. " How are you feeling, Aras?"

" Better!" He pulled back then his eyes went wide. " What happened to you?" He poked my cheek causing me to flinch.

" Joshua and his friend came." I sighed running my hand threw my short black hair. " I'm fine though. Nothing new."

" You need to stand up for yourself!" He grabbed both my shoulders and starred into my eyes. " Or at least make yourself look like a girl and not say you're a boy!"

" But brother," I rolled my eyes, " I hate having long hair. Anyways we're leaving tomorrow morning. Does it matter?"

The fact was that we were going to move into a new house. After three years we're going to live with our 'new' family. Our aunt and uncle who both live in Japan had told us we were living with them again. Only reason why we weren't was because we wanted to study here in American after our parents' death.

" Don't remind me." He sighed pulling me into a hug. " I don't want to live with them. I want to say in our own little world a little longer. I don't want to let anyone else in."

" We don't have to, you know?" I smiled hugging him back. " I don't think they'll even try."

" True," he hugged me tighter, " but I don't want to lose you either. Are you going to leave me when you make new friends?"

" I didn't even make friends here so you have nothing to worry about." I pushed him away a little and got to my feet, holding a hand out to him. " Now let's pack the rest of our stuff."

" Welcome, welcome!" Mr. Fukuda exclaimed greeting us at the front door. " Aras and Alex Ishii!"

" Oh my, I haven't seen you two since your sixth birthday!" Mrs. Fukuda walked over pinching Aras' cheek. " You've grown up!"

" Well, it has been about ten years, honey." Mr. Fukuda chuckled, patting my head softly. " Well, Sophie, Chiyo, and Aito are at the movies right now, so they shouldn't be home for another hour or two."

" Nana, Annabelle!" Mrs. Fukuda clapped her hands and two blonde hair maids came. " Please help my two children carry their luggage to their rooms."

" Yes, madam." They said in unison picking two bags each. " Right away." They walked up the stairs a little and turned towards us and bowed. " Follow us please."

I walked quietly up the stairs holding my brother's hand. He was leading the two of us. We came to separate room as they placed our bags in our rooms.

Mine was the ocean blue one with the maple desk and laptop that was right next to the window across from the door. My blue-sheeted bed was in the far corner with a nightstand right next to it. There was an alarm clock and radio on there too.

" You two are probably exhausted. How about you go to bed and we'll wake you up for school tomorrow?" One of the maids smiled at us as we stood in the hallway.

" School so early?" Aras asked tilting his head to the right.

" Yeah, we just got here." I questioned tilting my head the opposite side.

" Fukuda-Sama wants you two to go to school as soon as possible." The maid on the right smiled.

" Whatever." I mutter grabbing Aras' hand and pulled him to my room. " Night."

Before they could reject my action, I slammed the door behind me. I yawned getting my DS out of my suitcase. I jumped down on my bed and began playing.

" What part are you on?" He sat next to me watching me play my Resident Evil game.

" Jill is about to be smashed like a pancake by the ceiling." I mumbled watching the screen as Barry pulled Jill out just in time. " I hate this girl."

" Who don't you hate?" Aras rolled his eyes resting his head on my shoulder.

" You." I whispered resting my head to his.

Thanks for reading. It will get better. Its like almost midnight and this boy was texting me while I was doing this so yeah. Sorry if its back. Hope you like it and stay tune for next chapter, which I'll try to get out tomorrow morning before I leave to go to my friends house. Sorry if its short too.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC. If I did then I wouldn't be writing a fanfic about it.

Chapter 2

" Aras, I'm not a child, you know." I sighed holding my brother's hand as he dragged me down the hallways. " People are starring."

" Knowing you, you'd get lost." He chuckled looking back at me. " We're twins. What do you expect?"

We were at our new school Ouran. It was true that I'd get lost is such a large school. I only went to one other school and it was rather small. We were both wearing their boys uniform, which of course, Aras disagreed with.

" But it's irritating." I complained looking at the floor.

" Hush now. We're here." He stopped in front of classroom 1-A. " Ready?"

"No." I frowned pulling my hand away. " And you don't have to hold my hand anymore."

" You two must be the new students." A cheerful teacher walked up to us as we looked blankly at her. " Come in, come in. I'll introduce you to the class."

" Thank you." I bowed as my brother looked away from her. He's not a big fan of teachers.

" Class." She pushed us into the class and had us stand in front. " These two are Aras and Alex Ishii. Please help them feel welcome." She turned to look at us. " You two can sit behind Haruhi Fujioka."

" Thank you." I bowed again, which made her smile.

" Haruhi-san, can you raise your hand?"

" Right here!" A girl with short brown hair raised her hand.

We walked to the two empty seats and sat down. I was on the right with my brother on the left. The girl turned around and smiled at us.

" If you two ever need help with anything then just ask, OK?" She said then turned back around.

'I doubt we'll need help from you.' I thought to myself bitterly, resting my chin on my palm.

" Alex?" Aras whispered looking at me.

" I made a promise to you." I stated simply. " I won't break my promise until you tell me."

" Aras? Why are we taking gym?" I questioned walking out from the restroom as everyone else walked out of the locker room.

" Because you're going to get fat from not running from those morons." He chuckled patting my head.

" I won't get fat." I fumed punching his arm hard.

" Ow! Alex that hurt." He whined playfully.

" You insulted me." I muttered turning my back to him with my arms crossed on my chest.

I was wearing a large gray hoodie, black gym shorts, and my white sneakers. Aras wore the same thing so I wouldn't be the odd ball in the class. It was a good thing I didn't have a big chest.

" Aw, Alex!" He wrapped his arms around me from behind and spun me around. " I'm sorry!"

" I'll forgive you if you put me down!" I shouted as I heard some of the girls squeal. " I'm getting dizzy!"

" Sorry." He stopped and released me.

" Brotherly love in gym!" the girls squealed in unison as they all blushed.

" It's… o…kay." I spun a little before falling on my butt. My eyes were still spinning in my head.

" Class today we're going to do the hundred meter run." The rather large, male gym teacher barked. " Group up and head outside."

" Alex, want to be my partner?" Aras teased.

" Nah, I think I'll ask my OTHER twin brother." I said sarcastically walking towards the door, which was crowded with students from our class.

" What?" He yelped taking the joke seriously. " I'm being replaced already?"

" No, you dunce." I slapped him in the back of the head. " It was sarcasm."

" You know I don't do well with sarcasm!" He waved a fist at me but stopped when I grabbed his hand a started to lead him outside.

" I know, but you need to chill a little." I smiled dragging him to the door. " I'm not going any where any time soon."

" You know, you really are more responsible than me." He smiled sadly. " And I'm suppose to be the older twin."

" You're to irresponsible so I really don't might acting older." We finally got outside standing side by side, hand in hand.

The teacher handed us a stopwatch and lead us to an open spot on the track. I stood there holding the stopwatch carefully in my hands. Aras stood on the starting line ready to run. The teacher walked away to help other students.

" Go." I said pushing the start button. The time sped by on it. He got to the finish line and I stopped the watch. " 12.0? And you said I was going to get fat."

" Ha ha ha. Whatever." He muttered walking past me. " Let's see what you get." He snatched the watch out of my hand.

" OK, you don't have to be grumpy." I shrugged walking over to the line. I got down and ready.

" Ready, set, pizza!"

" Just say go." I rolled my eyes not falling for his tricks.

" You're no fun." He pouted. " Ready, set, go."

I sped down the track and ran past the line and came to a slow jogged, not even breaking a sweat. I jogged slowly over to him not stopping.

" What's my time, coach." I teased sticking my tongue at him.

" 10.8." He glared at the stopwatch. " How is that even possible for you?"

" I guess getting chased and beat up by Joshua paid to my favor." I gave a wink.

" That makes absolutely no sense!" He pouted crossing his arms. " Why are you so… so…"

" Weird?" I questioned raising an eyebrow. " I learned it from you. Now stop pouting and come on. We have to tell sensei our times." I grabbed his hand and started to drag him towards the teacher.

" You just want to show off." He gave his 'I-know-your-intentions-and-you're-just-like-me' smile.

" No, I just want to get it over with." I rolled my eyes ignoring his complaints.

" Nicely done Alex-san. You have the fastest time today." The teacher smiled writing down our times in his notebook. " Have you thought of the track team?"

" Maybe." I pondered the thought. " I guess I can try it."

" Good." And with that I dragged the depressed Aras to the basketball as he gave the class free time.

" Stop behind so depressed. It was one thing." I sighed dropping him on the court. " Play me in basketball." A smirk played on my lips now. " If you dare."

He looked at me the studied me. He nodded accepting my challenge. " You're on!" He jumped to his feet catching the thrown ball.

" So what do you have for lunch?" I questioned sitting outside on the fountain with my brother at my side.

" A peanut butter sandwich, with a bag of strawberries, and some cookie." He set his lunch on his lap. " What about you?"

" I don't know." I said opening the box. There was a note. " A note?" I opened the note. It read: Sorry but I threw your lunch in the fish tank. Byes~ Sophie.

" I hate her." I narrowed my eyes at the name. " I mean she treats me like crap and I did nothing to her!"

" What about the one time you…"

" That was because she drew on my face while I was a sleep and I was six!" I interrupted him a little annoyed. " I guess I'm just going to skip lunch." I sighed closing my eyes.

" Here."

I reopened my eyes to see half of Aras' sandwich in front of me. I looked up at him confused.

" Take it." He placed it on my lap. "I think my twin sister need to eat."

" Are you sure?" I looked at him and he nodded. " Thanks."

" Are you two the Ishii twins?" We looked up to see a tall blonde hair boy standing in front of us smiling gently.

" What if we are?" I questioned taking a bite of my sandwich. " What's it to you?"

" I'm Tamaki Suoh the king of the Host Club." He bowed a little winking at us.

" Host…." He tilted his head to the side.

"Club?" I finished Aras' question and copied his movement.

" Wow, you're so much like the Hitachiin twins that it's kind of scary." He sweat dropped. " Well, I have one question. Will you join the host club?"

I studied him for a moment then looked at my brother who looked at the ground with sad eyes.

" No." I stated simply getting to my feet. " Come on brother. Let's leave."

" But why?" Tamaki asked whinning starring at me in shock.

" Because we don't want to be in such idiotic things." Aras stood and followed me.

" Come on!" Tamaki followed us as we headed to the building. " Please!"

" No." Aras rolled his eyes.

"Please! I'm determined to get you two in no matter what!"

I stopped in the hallway, a smirk playing my lips. I looked at my brother and gave him a wink.

"Hm?" Tamaki asked confused.

" Let's play a game." I spun on my heels and crossed my arms.

" A game?"

" Yes. If you…." I started, " can tell us apart." Aras said. " We'll join the host club."

" Gah! You're just like the twins!" Tamaki shouted hands in the air.

" But if you don't…."

"Hm?"

" Then you leave us alone and don't ask again." I gave a wink sticking my tongue out at him playfully. " Remember to give an explanation about why you think who's who."

" You may start now if you like." Aras smiled acting exactly like me.

" You're Alex," he pointed to Aras and then at me, " and you're Aras!"

" Wrong!" We said in unison holding a sign that said incorrect.

The bell rang and we smiled.

" Bye-bye!" I waved dragging my brother down the hallway. " You have two weeks!"

*********************************3************************************

OK. End of chapter. Hope you like it. I did this right before my friends came over. So yeah. Review and junk if ya want. I don't care. But I like feedback to know what I can do better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran high school host club. If I did then I'd be rich and would have had my character(minus maybe sophie).**

Chapter 3

" Brother?" I whispered following him down the hallway after the school day was done.

" What is it?" He didn't look back at me.

" You know the blonde boy from lunch?" I held onto the back of his shirt like a little child. " He's following us."

" I see." He looked from the corner of his eye to the sneaking Tamaki. " I got an idea."

He grabbed my hand and started to drag me towards the stairs. I smirked and switched positions and pulled him up the stairs quickly. Aras had a hard time following, but stumbled along. I turned a corner and stared at one of the doors. 'Music room 3'. I heard fast moving footsteps behind us so I opened the door and shut it behind us. To my surprise, there were five boys and a girl, Haruhi, in the room staring at us.

" Sorry, but some crazy guy is after us." I sweat dropped, scratching the back of my head uneasily. " Hi, Haruhi."

" Hi, Alex." She smiled walking over to us. " Looks like Tamaki-sempai is at it again."

" Oh, so this is the host club!" Aras wrapped his arms around my neck and let his head rest next to mine. " Wait, I thought it was a boy's club."

" It is." A black hair boy, about a year older, said, pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

" Then why is there a girl in here?" Aras frowned standing up straight.

" She's not a…"

" Show some manners idiot." I growled slapping him in the back of the head. " You're supposed to be older, so start acting it!"

" Alex, I'm sorry," he whined, " but you don't have to hit me. I'll lose brain cells."

" You need a brain to have brain cells." I muttered as Aras ran to the 'emo corner'.

" Alex is so cruel." He muttered drawing invisible circles on the ground.

" Sorry for my brother's rudeness." I smiled with my hands behind my back. " I'm Alex Ishii."

" I'm Kyouya Otori." The guy in glasses sighed typing in his computer. " You're the one with the music and soccer scholarship, correct?"

" Yeah, my brother is the one with the basketball scholarship, though," I made a wall with my hand, to Haruhi, and whispered loud enough for everyone to hear, " I don't know how with his track time."

" Don't insult me like I'm not here!" He fumed standing over me, which made me laugh.

" There you two are!" Tamaki ran into the room panting. " Why'd you run off before?"

" Because you were stalking us." Aras and I said bluntly. "Besides," I started turning my back to him, " you won't win. Only four people beat us at our own game."

" Well, we can always just be nice and play another game." Aras grinned evilly.

" Yes, yes, you are correct, but that game is more boring." I spatter, looking disguised in the idea. " So for bothering you guys. We'll be on our way."

I grabbed my brother's hand and started to walk out. I felt someone grab my free hand. I looked back to see a red (or ginger) haired boy. If I remember right, he's one of the other twins. Kaoru I think.

" Why don't you two say?" He smiled with his twin next to him.

" Getting close to people is useless." I simply stated. " Human nature is to hurt others and be simple minded. We don't want any part of it."

" Hurt…. Others?" The twins asked questionably. " What do you mean?"

" Just…." I started. " Forget it." Aras finished pulling me away from their grip and we headed out the door.

" Aren't you lonely by yourself?" Aras asked.

" Why would I be?" I raised an eyebrow releasing his hand and walked backwards in front of him. " I'm with you and I don't need anybody else."

" I don't want to keep you from making friends." He frowned. " I want you to be happy too."

" I only need one friend and that's you." I grinned happily.

*********************************3***********************************

' I'm completely lost.' I sighed to myself, looking confused as I stood on the side of the empty hallway.

" Of course he gets sick again. He's always sick." I growl walking down the hallway nervously. Class started hours ago.

I wondered the halls a little more before finding my outside. This school is way to huge…. And pink.

" I guess Aras was right." I sighed sitting on the edge of the fountain. " I'm hopeless."

The school bell rang to cue it was lunchtime. My stomach rumbled since I skipped breakfast. Aras usually woke me in the morning, but since he is sick, I woke up late.

"I guess it really doesn't matter if I was late since I can't find the classroom." I kept my gaze at the sky. " Stupid Aras."

"Where were you?"

I looked up to see the Hitachiin twins standing in front of me. I frowned a little annoyed.

" What do you two want?" I glared at them.

" You answer our question first." Hikaru stated glaring back.

" I don't have to explain myself to you." I got up and started to walk away. I stopped a few feet away. "I got lost OK?" I sighed a little depressed. " Aras usually got me to my classes."

" Lost?" They asked in unison.

" Y-yeah." I stuttered a little unsure why I was telling them. "I might be the smartest out of me and Aras, but he's the one with the sense of direction." I stared down at my feet ashamed. " Just forget it. I'm just going to go home."

I tried to run, but was stopped by one of them as they grabbing my wrist.

" Stop trying to run from you problems." Kaoru said calmly.

" It's not a problem." I growled pulling away. " Ok, maybe it is a problem…." I paused before going into the emo corner.

" So that's why you haven't been in class?" The twins asked sweat dropping. " Why didn't you just go to the office?"

" I," I the said in a whisper, " couldn't find that either. I guess I'm hopeless without my brother."

" Do you want us to show you where it is?" 

I stared at them with confused eyes. Why were they so nice to me? I mean I was kinda mean to them.

" Why are you being so nice?" I glared turning my back to them. " I mean I was pretty rude to you."

" Cause we know how you feel." They said in unison.

" Yeah right." I huffed crossing my arms. " I doubt that."

" Always getting mixed up with each other." Hikaru started raising a brow.

" Wanting people to tell you apart, yet at the same time, not wanting them to." Kaoru said next.

" Wanting to live in your own little world and keep everyone else out?" They asked in unison.

" I guess you've been through it too." I sighed turning to face them. " Everyone has their problems, I know, but I'm tired of having my heart broken." I smiled sadly. " I don't want to have my brother or me hurt anymore. For the matter, anyone."

" What do you mean?" Kaoru asked.

" Well, Kaoru, the four people that could tell us apart." I started. " They all betrayed us, I guess you can say."

" How?' Hikaru asked.

" When they found out my two little secret, they told the whole school. We moved to another school, away from all the drama." I sighed looking down. " It's quiet depressing. Life was decent back then. Now life is just not quiet right."

I looked at the two twins as they had sympathy in their eyes. I just faked a smile.

" It's all fine though. I learned something. You can't trust everybody." I hummed as my phone vibrated.

I pulled out my blue phone out to see Aras was calling.

" Hello?" I answered a little confused. " Aras?"

" Hey little sis!" Aras shouted, causing the phone to fly up into the air. It was on speaker. " Did you get lost while heading to class?"

" Um, Aras." I said nervously looking up at the confused twins. " You got the wrong number. You met to call the demons right?"

" Why would I call them Alex?" He sounded really confused.

" You're on speaker you dolt." I smacked my forehead. " And the twins from the host club are here."

"…." He was silent for a moment. " My bad."

"Moron." I smacked my forehead again. " Anyways, how ya feeling?"

" Better…. I can do without auntie's old remedies though." He had disgust in his voice.

" Well, I gotta go." I smiled a little. " Get better."

" Thanks, I love you." He sounded like such a child, but hung up.

" Wait…" Hikaru started. " You're…" Kaoru continued. " A girl!" They both shouted in unison.

" Yeah, but tell anyone," I glared at them with an evil grin on my lips, " You'll regret it."

" How so?" Kaoru ask raising an eyebrow.

" You know Sophie Fukuda, right?" I asked them boredly.

" The girl that's hair is rainbow colored today?" Hikaru asked confused.

" She's a regular customer of ours." Kaoru said a little uncertain. " I don't know why she dyed her black hair. It was so pretty."

" Do you really think she dye her hair like that?" I raised an eyebrow, crossing my arms.

" You did that?" Kaoru's eyes went wide. " How? Why?"

" She's my new 'sister'." I rolled my eyes. " She's a witch." I frowned, but it soon turned to an evil grin. " It was revenge for sending me to France last year, for throwing me in a well when I was 5, and for tripping me down the stairs yesterday."

" Wow, she really done that?" They asked in surprise. " She seems so nice."

" Yep!" I smiled walking towards the building. " She's a witch. Now, can you show me where the class is?"

" Sure." Kaoru nodded walking on my right and Hikaru on my left.

" Just to get this straight you're names are Hiakru and Kaoru." I looked from each one.

" Which is which?" They asked in unison, not giving a glance at me.

" Kaoru's on my right and Hikaru is on my left." I said calmly.

" Wrong!" They stuck their tongues at me playfully.

" Lair, lair pants on fire!" I pointed at them acting as though I was five… or maybe even three. " I'm right."

They both exchanged looks before looking at me, chuckling.

" What's so funny?" I pouted crossing my arms.

" You act so different when your brother's not here." Kaoru chuckled along with his brother.

" I guess I just miss his goofiness." I smiled. " I have to be the serious one, though I'm younger."

" Why is that?" Hikaru asked studying me from head to toe.

" If I didn't then none of his home work would be done and he'd be gone all the time."

" Why is that?" Kaoru asked this time.

" He'd be visiting our parents." I whispered looking at the ground. " He's still taking it hard since what happened."

" Alex!" We all turned to see Haruhi running down the hallway towards us.

" Hey, Haruhi." I blinked twice. " Sorry but I'm Aras."

" No… you're not…" She panted hands on knees. " You're Alex."

" You have no proof." I pouted crossing my arms. " But fine, you got me."

" Why are you so out of breath?" Hikaru asked looking at the tired girl. " Why were you running?"

" I was looking all over for Alex." She smiled standing straight. " Aras called me to make sure you go to class."

" How did he get your number?" We asked confused then looked at each other. " Do you even have a phone?"

" Aras gave me an extra phone that has both of your numbers in it." She held out a small pink phone. " He said to make sure you don't get lost."

" When did he do this!" I yelled angrily. " And he doesn't trust me?"

" Well, you did get lost this morning." Kaoru grinned teasing me.

" Kaoru! Don't be so mean to me!" I whined holding onto the sleeves of both the twins' shirts. " Everyone knows I have no sense of direction."

" She is so different when her brother isn't around." Haruhi shook her head, hiding a small smile.

" You knew she was a girl?" The twins shouted in disbelief.

" Isn't it obvious?" Haruhi pointed to me.

" I can't believe they mistaken you for a dude though." I grinned evilly, wrapping my arms around Haruhi's neck and placed my head next to her. " She's way to pretty to be a boy. I bet my brother likes her." I teased winking at them.

Hikaru glared at me as Kaoru and Haruhi sighed.

" You like starting trouble don't you?" Haruhi rolled her eyes. " Just like the twins."

" What can I say? Trouble is my middle name." I shrugged letting her go. " It was actually my nickname from my parents. That and wild child."

" Alex!" A voice growled displease, it was Sophie.

_What was up with people calling my name today? _I thought to myself.

" Oh no! It's the wicked witch of the west!" I shouted with wide eyes, before starting to run down the hallway. " It's the evil clown!"

" Alex, get back here!" She shouted chasing after my angrily.

I didn't even see the evil smiles on the twins faces.

I'm done! Sorry if it sucks. To tell you the truth I'm pulled a prank similar to this earlier. My brother is going to kill me. But that gave me the Idea of this! Yay! Hope you like it. I made it longer to so yeah. And It took me a while to proof read and everything. I haven't even been home for a week or two so this is the best you'll get until next time(which I like will be Monday or even tomorrow. Lol) Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran High school ….OHSHC. If I did I would  
have other Character in the Manga and Anime…. Or make a second session  
of it. That would be cool… Getting off track. I do, however, own Alex  
and Aras.(hehe they sound like slaves. Lol. Jk. XD) So enjoy. And  
sorry for me being weird.

Chapter 4  
Aras's Pov!  
I ran down the hallway towards 'Music Room 3'. I was in a panic. I  
needed it help THEY were the only ones I could trust besides Alex. She  
was the reason I needed their help.

I burst through the doors panting. The room was full of girls and the  
host club. I searched the room for Haruhi. Maybe she could help me.

" Haruhi!" I shouted when I saw her. " Haruhi! I need your help!"

" What is it Aras? Why are you so out of breath?" Haruhi asked calmly  
examining me.

" Alex," I panted bent over, " Alex ran off. He got mad at me when  
something happened with Sophie yesterday and ran off." I pulled her  
away from the girls at the table.

" She ran off yesterday and never came back."

" Why haven't you called the police?" Her brown eyes were wide. "  
They'd surely…"

" She'd run from them in a heart beat." I whispered nervously. " I  
need your guy's help. She trusts you guys more. Maybe more than me at  
this point."

Haruhi studied my expression before nodding. " I'll ask  
Tamaki-Sempai. He'll most likely agree." She walked over to Tamaki.  
After a few moments Kyouya was told and he spoke.

" I am sorry to say that the host club will be closing early today."  
With that said everyone but the host club left.

" What's going on Aras?" Hikaru asked walking over with his twin.

" Yeah, did something happen?" Kaoru stood by his twin side.

" Alex ran away. He didn't come back. He won't." I clenched my fists  
glaring at the ground. " It's all my fault."

" What happened?" Haruhi asked.

" He saw something that shouldn't have happened." I growled through  
clenched teeth. " I shouldn't have faked sick yesterday. Maybe it  
wouldn't have happened."

Yesterday repeated through my mind over and over. I wanted to erase  
it from my mind, from the world, but we all know that can't happen. If  
I'd erase it from my mind, Alex would still remember.

" What did he see?" Haruhi asked placing a hand on my shoulder.

" Sophie kissing me." I whispered. " She had a crush on me since Alex  
and her were best friends. It's my fault that they aren't anymore. She  
stopped trusting everyone because of me." I felt tears well up and  
fall, staining my cheeks. " Please. I can't help her by myself. I need  
help. Please." I fell to my knees begging. Something I haven't done it  
a long time. " Please."

The truth was that were had no blood relation. She was Alex's best  
friend when they were little. They did everything together. I usually  
sat and watched from the window, smiling down at them, knowing I  
couldn't go outside. I was too afraid to. I was afraid of the world  
outside. I was afraid of getting sick again.

Then Sophie met me. She would come over just to see me. Then a fight  
broke out between the two, never to speak to each other. Even after  
our aunt adopted her, due to she was an orphan. Something we now  
shared the pain of. She's the one that started the mess.

I remember yesterday so clearly. I walked to the library at our new  
home. Sophie stood by the fiction section staring out the window. Her  
green eyes then turned to me as she smiled. She danced over to me  
happily.

' Aras-kun.' She stopped in front of me smiling.

I heard the door creak a little then, by surprise, was pulling into a  
kiss. Sophie smiled as a shatter of glasses came from behind us.

I pulled away quickly to see Alex standing there. Her face didn't  
betray what she was feeling: hate, anger, shock, pain, and sorrow.

'How could you?' She'd whisper looking at the ground. I opened my  
mouth to say something, but was cut off by her. ' How could you,  
Aras?' She screamed, tears falling from her eyes to the ground. ' I  
trusted you and… and…' she turned to run.

I sprinted after her. It was useless I knew, but I wanted to try and  
stop her. I shouted her name before tripping. I fell to the ground  
outside. She ran into the city. I called once more, but she didn't  
look back.

" We'll help you." I felt a hand on my shoulder. " We'll find her  
together." Tamaki was smiling at me.

"We want Alex back here. It'll be depressing if we didn't go help  
him." Haruhi smiled at me also.

" Thank you." I whispered getting to my feet.

" Where can she be?" I whispered looking down another alleyway. At  
this point I was beyond panic.

" Just keep calm." Hikaru said next to me.

" Yeah, we'll find her." Kaoru said catching up finally. " Stay calm  
or we won't find her."

" You're right." I sighed slowing my pace in front of a store.

I looked up to see a store, but just any regual store. It was my  
sister' favorite store. It was our families friend's candy store. They  
were especially our parent's friend.

" Maybe she's here." I mutter opening the door as I was greeted by cold air.

" I this really the time for you to have a sweet tooth?" The twins  
say in unison.

" Miki, Kimi?" I call ignoring the grumbling twins.

There was a short silence when a chim came from behind us. We all  
turned to see no one there. When we faced back to the counter two  
identical girls stood there grinning ear to ear.

Both girls had long black hair that went to their mid back. One was  
wearing a blue tank top and faded blue jeans that flared out at the  
bottom. She had fuzzy cat ears on her head with a blue ribbon tying her  
long hair up.

The girl next to her had a pink tank top on that went a little above  
her bellybutton. She wore black skinny jeans. She also had her hair up  
but with a pink ribbon. She had fuzzy cat ears as well.

" Well, well. If it isn't..." The first girl started walking out from  
behind the counter.

" Our old friend Aras." The other one walk out behind her. " How have  
you been?"

" That's not important." I faked a smile. " Have you seen..."

" Alex?" They questioned circling me with careful cat-like eyes. "  
No, no we haven't."

" But you do." Kimi she rested a head on my right should.

" You should be able to hear her if you listen closely." Miki smiled  
giving a small glance at the boy twins behind me. " You must be part  
of the Ouran Host Club."

" Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." Kimi shouted with glee. " The devil  
type. Are both in Aras' and Alex's class, 1-A!"

" How did you know?" Kaoru asked taking a step closer.

" They know all." I sighed shrugging. " They have a sixth sense as  
most may say."

" Yep! The Tsuki twins at your service!" Kimi bowed childishly.

" So you kissed sophie?" Miki raised an eyebrow.

" He kissed Sophie!" Kimi shouted in my ear. " Why would he kiss the  
whicked witch of the west?"

" She kissed me!" I growled pulling away from them. " Please just  
tell me where she is."

" No can do." They shrugged heading back behind the counter. " We  
can't find her."

" What do you mean you can't find her?" I raised an eyebrow  
worriedly. " Is she..." I trailed off nervously.

" No!" They shouted furrowing their eyebrows. " She's not dead!" I  
sighed in relief. " We just can't fine her."

" I see." I sigh turning my back on them. " I guess the amazing Tsuki  
twin can't do everything."

" What you talkin' about Willis?" Kimi asked, in german, glaring with  
a ghetto accent.

" Will you act some what normal?" Miki growled slapping her sister in  
the back of the head. " even though we're half sisters doesn't mean  
you can go out and ruin the family name."

" They aren't related?" Hikaru shouted in disbielf.

" They look exactly alike!" Kaoru pointed at them wide eyed.

" Their half sisters." I explained turning to them slowly. " Kimi, " I pointed to the girl in the pink, " is a year younger, though they're in the same grade, due to her grades. Miki, " I pointed to the girl in blue, " Also has two others. She's a triplet."

" Yep," She smiled kindly, which is rare even for me, " I would say 'the one and only', but there are those two knuckle heads." She jammed her thumb behind her as two others appeared.

The boy had honey hair and deep blue eyes. He wore a black jacket and blue jeans. He was frowning, probably because of Miki or kimi forced him to wear cat ears.

The other one was a girl about the same age. She had ginger hair and auburn eyes. Her long hair went to her shoulders. She wore the same thing as the boy, even the say frown as her fingers glided down the two pyramids.

" Miki?" she growled the name glaring at her. " Why the hell do we have to wear cat-ears?"

" Really, I mean you guys look cute in them." The boy sighed putting his hands in his pockets, before looking up to me. " Hey Aras."

" Looks like Miki and Kimi got you two into her little family closeness scheme again, Mike?" I smirked poking his cat ears. " They look so real, but that's besides the point. Can you tell the little devils of hell to tell me were Alex is?"

" She's in the woods." Mike smiled as he was tackled to the ground by the 'Devils'. " She came here last night for help on something."

" Why are you telling him?" The sisters whined pounding on his chest as he flinched.

" She's still there." The girl said walking up to me. " It's not to late you know." She whispers as are faces were only inches away. " She's still there."

" I see." I smiled as she pulled away. " Thank you Mika." She smiled before walking into the back room.

I walked out of the shop without another word. I ran down the street towards the small woods. Hikaru and Kaoru shouted after me, trying to catch up.

I slowed to a stop as I found myself in the middle of the woods. I was panting and coughing a few times.

" Alex?" I called out to her when I heard a bush rustle. " Alex is that you?"

There was a long silence causing me to sigh. I turned only to be tackled to the ground.

" Rawr! I'm a dinosaur!"

I turned to see the smiling Alex sitting on my back. She wore a black long hair wig and her eyes were energetic and happy. Not pained or full of sorrow like they usually are.

" Alex?" I whispered as she got off my back and sat next to me. " Alex!" I tackled her into a hug.

" Aras, what's wrong?" She said a little frighten. " Did something happen?"

" I thought I lost you." I sobbed tightening my hug. " I thought you left me. I thought you were….were…."

" Aras. I was never mad at you." She pulled away smiling. " I just wanted Sophie to think that so I could get revenge on her."

" You mean that was all an act?" I asked in disbelief. " It was…."

" Yeah," She smiled getting up as well as pull me up. " I'd never leave you. I made that promise and I'm not about to break it."

"Alex" the two twins tackled her down to the ground. " We were so worried."

" Hey!" She tried to squirm out of their hugs. " You guys! Get off!" She whined smiling still.

I guess I won't be able to keep her to myself anymore. She needs friends and not just her brother. I thought giving a weak smile.

(When they got home.)

Alex, Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, and I walked towards the large mansion having small talk. It was nice to know people care for us. Something I haven't felt in a while. Alex even looks happy.

" Alex!" A high pitch screech came from the door.

There stood Sophie with feathers covering her body. A yellow cone was were her lips should be. A red rubber glove was on top of her head.

" Look! It's Chicken Little!" She burst out laughing as tears of joy formed in her eyes. " What is it? Aliens taking over the earth?"

" Alex! You are so dead!" She screamed charging towards her.

" Ah! The wicked which of the west is at it again with her chicken minion!" Alex shouted running down the street with Sophie chasing her.

" Well that's new." I blinked twice before inviting the group inside.

**I got it done! Yay! Sorry. I've been sick lately. SO I know it's not that good. But I hope you like it. Miki, kimi, Mika, and mike are my friend's Characters(she helps me a little on my stories.) So I hope you like it. I also want to thank I'mthenewCAKEPIG for telling me an error on chapter 3(cause I wouldn't of found out til next week. Lol) and Hell'sAngel'sQueen for the review. It meant a lot. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

" That was really harsh Alex." Aras sighed walking by my side to class. " She's not going to be at school for a week."

" Who?" I asked a little confused. " Chicken Little? Nah, she could come to school. She'd still look like a chicken though."

" That's not good." He frowned glaring.

" I think she looks better as a chicken than a Donkey." I rolled my eyes as I walked into the classroom quietly. " Besides, she always wanted to live on a farm."

" Not as a chicken though!" He growled following me to our seats. " Can't you learn self-control?"

" Nope." I turned my gaze to the ground a little upset at his harshness. " Are you mad at my, Aras? I'm sorry."

" Alex." He whispered looking away. " No, no I'm not."

" I'll try and be a little nicer to her…." I paused when my eyes when wide for a moment. " Well, after lunch."

" What did you do this time?" Hikaru asked looking back at us, over hearing the conversation.

" Yeah," Kaoru looked back at me, " what did you do?"

" Well, put it this way. She might be out for two weeks." I slyly say leaning back in my chair. " You know that tanning lotion she uses Aras?"

" Yeah, what about it?" His eye's narrow.

" Well," I thought about how to word it, " it isn't tanning lotion. It's blue dye." Aras was now glaring at me. " Hey look on the bright side! She's going to be a Smurf!"

" How is that the bright side?" Aras shouted. " How is being blue a good thing?"

" Well, she did say she always wanted to be a Smurf when she was younger." A young chuckle brought our attention to a small blonde hair girl that looked about the same height as Honey-sempai. She held a green stuffed frog.

" Chiyo? What are you doing here?" I asked getting to my feet and walking over to the short girl.

" I just transferred here." She smiled cheerfully holding my hand. " I'm going to be in your class."

" Why, didn't you like your old school?" Aras got up and kneeled besides the girl.

" Dude, she's like nine." Hikaru started as Kaoru picked up the next sentence. " Yeah how can she be in our class?"

" What are you two talking about?" I raised an eyebrow in confusion. " She's actually a year older than us."

" What?" They shouted in unison.

" Oh! You two must be the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru!" The girl glided over to the confused twins. " I heard a lot about you from Alex! I'm so glad she's making new friends."

" She talks about us huh?" Kaoru smirked lacing his fingers together.

" Interesting." They say in harmony.

" Yeah, what can I say?" I shrugged picking the girl up. " She never said it was good things."

" But she never said it was bad." Kaoru pointed out matter-of-factly.

" True, I won't lie." I shrugged leaning against their desk. " I say good things about people I know."

" Kwaii!" A few girls squealed walking over. " That is so cute! Who is she?"

" Oh, this is Chiyo, my new older sister." I smiled holding her close. " She looks and acts a lot younger though."

" Alex-chan, can I sit with you and Aras-chan?" She asked holding her stuffed frog closer.

" Sure." I smiled placing her down and thinking to myself, 'she's doing this for the attention, isn't she?'

" Thank you." She skipped over to our seats.

" Everyone take your seats." The class president said looking nervously over the class. " We're going to talk about the class activity for Halloween."

" Alex, Haruhi." A voice called from the doorway.

Haruhi and I looked over to see the class president by the door looking at us. He waved us over.

" What is it Prez?" I asked as we reached the door.

Kazukiyo Soga explained everything. " So pretty much you're a scariedy cat." I state bluntly at him. " Alex." Haruhi elbowed me in the side. " Why didn't speak up?" " I bet he has a crush on Vice Prez." I winked at him, elbowing his gently on the side. " Alex." Haruhi shot a glare at me. " No, no. He's right." He sighed. " I didn't want to disappoint Momoka." " Score one for Alex!" I exclaimed, but was soon hit on the head by Haruhi. " Ouchie. Haruhi! Why'd you hit me?" " Because you need to keep quiet." She rolled her eyes. " You can't tell the twins though. They'd just…" " Hi Hikaru and Kaoru." I waved at them as they looked over Kazukiyo's shoulder. " Gah!" He shouted clinging to me. " Ok who's in this group?" Momoka walked over with a clip board. " Us five!" They twins shouted in unison as Haruhi sweat dropped. " Wait, what?" I stared wide eyes as Momoka walked away. " Well we're doomed….." ********************** " Kaoru, remind me again why I'm with you and not with my brother?" I sighed as I kneeled behind a wall next to Kaoru. " Because.." He grinned evilly at me as Hikaru finished. " We're going to find out what you're scared of." " I'm not really scared of anything." I shrugged. " Plus most people would ask." " Would you tell?" They raised an eyebrow at me. " No." I stated simply standing up. A white globe flashed by the window. " What was that?" " What? I don't see anything?" Hikaru stood and looked where I was pointing. " Alex, not you too!" Soga shouted in dismay. " No, I'm serious!" I protested. " I really saw…. Ok now I'm hearing things." There were soft thumps coming from the stairs. They were getting closer and closer until a small skull landed in front of us. We stared in horror until Hikaru glared at it. " It's not your turn guys!" Hikaru shouted. " Follow the rules!" He kicked the skull up the stairs. We heard someone chanting "my skull." Over and over again until we saw a man with long black hair in a white labcoat. It moved its head so its face would come from the black curtain of hair. A really warped face appears from behind us. Everyone screams, besides me. I looked at it with wide eyes. I held my breath before running down the hallway. ****************** Aras' POV. " What happened here?" I asked as I seen Haruhi and Hikaru hanging from a net from the ceiling. " Why are Haru-chan and Hika-chan in a net?" Chiyo tugged at my sleeve pointing at them. " Just get us out of here!" Hikaru shouted thrashing around. " Hey easy!" Haruhi shouted a little aggravated. " That hurts." " Just hold still." I sighed pulling out my sewing kit. " Thank god Alex made me carry a sewing kit." I took out my sewing scissors and began to cut the rope carefully. Then something hit me when I cut the last strand. I let them both stand from the ground before asking. " Where's Alex?" I looked from one to another. " They went the other way." Haruhi said calmly. " Why do you look so panicked?" " Cause she's afraid of the dark. If she's by herself she'll have a break down." I ran down the hallway and shouted her name. Alex's Pov. I found myself under a desk. My hands were clamped over my head as my knees to my chest. I rocked back and forth. Tears streamed down my face. I shut my eyes trying to get my mind off it. It was to dark and to small. " Gah!" A shout came from the door. I didn't move. I didn't speak. My heartbeat picked up though and I found it hard to breath. " Hello? Is anyone here?" The voice belonged to Kaoru. " K-Kaoru?" I mustered all the voice I had. " I-is t-that you?" " Alex?" Kaoru asked running over to my location. He stopped and looked down at me from under the desk. " What are you doing under there?" " Kaoru!" I sobbed trembling. " I-I t-thought… I thought I was going to be here all alone." I got to my feet and hugged him. Darkness always meant being alone. You can't see what was in the shadow. What was hiding, just waiting for me to drift from home. " A-alex?" He seemed stunned until he wrapped his arms around me. " You're scared of the dark?" " Everyone has their weakness, Kaoru." I whispered. " The dark can hide many things. Darkness can hide your biggest fears." " Are you afraid of change?" " Y…yeah." I whispered, but pulled away smiling weakly. " But without change then were couldn't live." We both stood there, staring into each other's eyes. After a moment the door slammed open. I turned to see Aras and Hikaru standing there, panting. " Aras!" I shouted joyfully tackling him to the ground. " Wait. Where's Haruhi and Chiyo?" It was silent before both boys let out an 'Oops.' Soga and both of the girls walked towards the door, panting. " Why did you two take off like that?" Haruhi held on to Hiakru's and Aras' shoulders for support. " Sorry Haruhi." Hikaru said sweat dropping. " How did you guys find us?" Kaoru and I asked in unison. " We heard you guys calling to us." Aras said looking at us confused. " Calling you?" Kaoru said tilting his head to the side. " What are you talking about?" I raised an eyebrow before looking at Aras. " Was it like last time?" " I think so." He nodded smiling. " I guess it's a twin thing." " Last time?" " Oh nothing!" I waved it off smiling. " Let's get back to the others." I pushed them towards our meeting spot. ************** (next morning.) " I can't believe they did that?" I growled through clenched teeth. " I'll get my revenge!" " Great, not only do I have to help Alex with his plan, but now I'm going to have to clean his mess." Aras sighed looking at the paper on the bulletin board. " They are such jerks." " Yeah, but I guess I have to give them props." I shrugged looking at the others. Kaoru stood there watching as Haruhi and Hiakru walk off together. " Hey Kaoru! Let's get to the host club!" I grabbed his and Aras' wrist and started to drag them towards the room. " Wait does that mean…" Aras asked looking hopeful. " Yep, we're joining." I smiled, but I frowned when my phone started to ring. " Oh great. Aito is calling. What does she want?" I flipped open the phone to hear Aito shouting angrily and Sophie laughing hysterically. " Alex you are so dead!" Aito growled, as the laughter was hushed. " What I do?" I raised an eyebrow confused. " I mean besides pick on the sea hag?" " You put blue dye in my tanning lotion." She growled. " I'm freaking blue!" " Do you look like a Smurf?" I questioned before she screamed at me again. " I swear when you get home, you are so dead!" She shouted before hanging up. " Um, Kaoru?" I looked at him smiling. " What is it?" He asked raising an eyebrow. " Can Aras and I stay at your house tonight?" I asked before shivering. " Cause if I got home tonight I'm going to be killed." " Why's that?" Aras asked raising and eyebrow as well. " Um, the 'Shadow Queen' looks like a Smurf from my prank." I smiled innocently. " She scares me more than Kyouya….."

OK. I hope you like it! Sorry if it isn't any good. I had to rush towards the end cause I won't be able to put another one up til next weekend cause of school.(I don't get home til 5:30 cause of vball) and I still have to finish my homework(three pages and it's 9:00pm) by tomorrow. So I hope you like it. I was also working on other stories on Wattpad and Mibba. So yeah. Thanks I'mthenewCAKEPIG for the review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

" Alex, may I ask you a few questions?" Kyouya called from the other side of the room, 'Music Room 3'.

" Um, sure?" I gave a questioning glance at Aras as he shooed me away, smiling.

We were both entertaining guests as they smiled and giggled at our tall tales. A few of them squealed, as we would sometimes say it together.

" What do you need, Sempai?" I asked trotting over smiling. " Something wrong?"

" Well," he started typing something on his laptop before looking up at me with a fake smile, " why doesn't the school have information about you? I mean they have it about your brother, just not you."

" So people won't stalk me." I gave a childish grin. " Why do you ask?"

" He just likes to know everyone at this school, so he knows if it would help him or not." Hikaru rested an arm on one shoulder.

" So keep tabs on people?" I raised an eyebrow before looking to my other shoulder to see Kaoru missing. " I think you're missing someone." I jabbed my thumb towards Kaoru as he spoke to some girls.

" Nah, I chose to come alone." He shrugged not removing his arm.

" Gasp!" I say placing a hand over my mouth acting as though I'm shocked. " You without your twin! The world is coming to an end!"

" You have no room to talk." Hikaru glared at me as I snickered. " You are always with yours."

" No, not really." I shrugged sitting down across from Kyouya. " I actually go out without him all the time."

" Care to share?" Kyouya said readjusting his glasses.

" I go to Miki's and Kimi's all the time, to the stables, and to the mall." I shrugged. " I'm surprised they wanted to go to the mall. They hate it."

" You go to the stables?" Hikaru asked as Kyouya wrote something down in his little notebook.

" Actually I have one in the back of the house. Aras hates horses." I smiled sheepishly. " He fell off when he was little and now he won't go near them."

" Oh, Kaoru said something about you needing a place to stay tonight." Hikaru smiled evilly at me. " He said you were staying the night."

" Yeah," I sweat dropped scratching the back of my head, " A prank went wrong and now I'm gonna need a place to stay."

" What happened?" He asked chuckling. " Was it really that bad?"

" Um, well, my sister Aito is a blue Smurf now." I gave a nervous laugh. " And if I head home the ' Shadow Queen' will eat me soul. I say the devil is more afraid of her and her evil ways."

" Aito Rin?" Kyouya asked typing in on his laptop. " Age seventeen, blood type: AB, and is in the top of the class?"

" Yep, that's the Ice Queen!" I grinned standing up. " She might seem nice, but she can destroy you in a moment."

" I see. You two are related?" Kyouya asked raising an eyebrow.

" Nah, she was adopted by my aunt and uncle." I waved my hand nonchalantly. " She's my new sister."

There was an awkward silence as they tried to put the pieces together. I got up from where I was sitting before skipping happily towards the door.

" Hey, gotta go!" I waved off opening the door.. " I got some important business to attend to!"

Before anyone could protest I slammed the door behind me and took of to the fountain where we first met Tamaki.

Aras' POV

" Where the hell is Alex?" I growled impatiently pacing back and forth as the twins copied me. " It's been a half an hour!" 

" Maybe we should go look for he…him." Kaoru stated stopping in front of a window. " Or we can just look out a window and find him by the fountain with three other girls and a boy."

" What?" I ran over to see Alex sitting happily on the edge of the pond with three other girls. The boy just kissed her hand.

I ran out the door and towards where the pond was. Hikaru and Kaoru followed right behind. We finally reached the fountain breathing deeply. They all looked at us, frowning, besides Alex who gave a big grin.

" Aras! What are you doing here?" She took a bite of a blue straw.

" W-what's that?" I panted with my hands on my knees. " And who are they?"

" Oh, well I'm eating a sour straw!" She jumped to her feet and pranced over to the one of the girl.

She had black hair and silver highlights that went to her mid back. She wore black glasses over her brown eyes. She wore the boy's uniform. Her eyes seemed to be distracted by a butterfly that passed by.

" This is Ayumi!" She then pointed to the next two girls. " This is Olivia and Ashley." Then she pointed to the boy. " And that's Tsubasa. He's on the soccer team."

Olivia had brown, medium length hair and wore the puffy yellow dress, or as Alex likes to say 'The yellow dress of Hell and despair'. Her green eyes glared at me.

The blonde haired girl did no different. Her blue eyes glared back at me as she sat next to that Tsubasa guy. She also wore the yellow dress but made it shorter and less puffy.

Lastly Tsubasa stood there without a care. He wore a black tank top and black soccer shorts with white knee high socks over his shin guard. He had orange spiked hair.

I quickly recognized him as the Co-captain of the team, with Alex being the captain. He was well fit and seemed as though he could give Alex a challenge.

" Oh, yeah, I remember your brother." Tsubasa smiled at her resting his arm around her shoulder. " Those two are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin right?"

" Yep." She turned to see the black hair girl making a face as Alex burst into laugher. " What's wrong Ayumi-chan?"

" I don't like sours." Her face twisted as she took another bite of the blue straw.

" Then why are you eating it?" Hikaru asked standing confused next to his twin.

" Cause it's so good!" Ayumi flung her arms into the air but started to fall back.

She tried to catch her balance but was at the point she was almost hitting the water. Alex grabbed her arm to stop her, but was pulled in with her. There was a big splash, getting everyone a little bit wet. The two girls looked at each other before laughing.

" Nice going Miss Klutz!" Ashley rolled her eyes turning her back at the girls as Olivia giggled. " You had to give her candy, didn't you Alex?"

" It's more entertaining if she has energy!" Alex cheered splashing at Ashley again. " Besides, water helps you live so get over it."

" Tonight should be interesting with Alex acting like this." Kaoru grinned evilly to his brother.

" Yeah, it should." Hikaru gave the same look.

Alex's POV.

(After going home and getting dressed and packing.)

" Whoa." I stuttered staring with wide eyes as Hikaru, Kaoru, and I approached a giant mansion.

" Welcome to the Hitachiin Estate!" They exclaimed sweeping their arms to the mansion.

" Whoa."

" Is that all you can say?" Kaoru chuckled looking over my surprised expression.

" Ok, wow." I rolled my eyes smirking. " Is that better, Kaoru?"

" Come on." Hikaru grabbed my hand and started to drag me towards the house. " You'll love it here."

" Yeah, that's what my aunt said when I got to her house, but look at me now." I rolled my eyes sighing. " I'm forced to stay at my evil minded friend's house because of my evil two evil 'sister's' are after my head."

Kaoru soon caught up, looking somewhat disappointed. Hikaru grabbed the door handle and threw it open, revealing a blonde hair girl with big blue innocence eyes. She smiled widely as the terrified twins saw her. Her attention soon turned to me as her eyes turned into confusions and her head tilted to the side.

" Alex?" She asked surprised, before tackling me into a hug, causing us to fall to the ground. " Alex-chan!"

" What the…." The twins and I say in unison.

" Do you know her Alex?" Hikaru asked trying to pry the girl off me.

" No!" I pushed her off of me and scrambled to my feet to face her. " I don't know any French chick!"

" Hey, I do not look French!" She snapped fuming. " And you better remember me!" 

" You look French girl, but you do look a little familiar." I tapped my index finger on my chin circling her. " Are you from America by any chance."

" Yes, and you were to at one point." She rolled her eyes placing an arm around my shoulder. " Don't you remember, Tohru?"

" Wait, what did you call me?" My eyes widened as I took a step back from her. That memory still haunted me.

Flashback

" Wait, no way I'm doing that!" I screeched trying to run into my room. " I'd rather die!"

" Do it or else!" A tall medium built girl growled grabbing my hair. " Or else I'll cut all you hair off while you sleep."

" NO! Please!" I begged holding my head crying at this point. " Fine I'll do it!'

" Good. Now go." She smiled releasing my jet-black long hair.

I sulked to the door in only a pink-laced bra and light blue underwear. I paused momentarily at the door, giving a small worried look, before opening it. I took a deep breath then shouted what I was told to.

I made a bet. A bet that actually changed my life. The bet I thought I could win, but failed do to my overconfidence. I lost in a tournament and I took the fall for my team.

" Look at me look at me!" I screamed running around the two set of cabins, two girl cabins and two boy cabins.

Everyone in camp came out. They pointed and laughed at me, I was near tears at this point and my face slightly pink, but I head it back. I wouldn't cry for those girls.

From the corner of my eyes I saw a blonde hair girl with large blue eyes that stared with pity in her eyes. A frown formed on her face as she looked as though she was thinking.

She shrugged to herself before taking her clothes of, only now wearing a lime green bra and underwear with pink hearts. She trotted over to me and ran with me smiling.

" Jenn! What are you doing?" The girl that threatened me shouted angrily watching the scene. " You're on our team!"

" Well, it looked like so much fun running around in swimming wear." She grabbed my arm stopping us form running. " So I thought I would join. Now me and my brave best friend are going to swim in the lake!"

We both jumped into the lake laughing. Relief filled through me as the boys and girls cheered jumping in also.

" Why'd you help me?" I asked confused looking at her. " I mean we don't even know each other."

" Like I said before. I thought it would be fun running around with a brave girl like yourself." She shrugged smiling. " My name is Shinn by the way. My camp name is: Jenn though."

" I'm Alex." I smiled back. " Camp name is Tohru because of my clumsiness."

End Flashback.

" Shinn?" I gasped in disbelief before tackling her to the ground. " I missed you!"

" Now you remember?" She chuckled pushing me off to the side. " Been a while hasn't it?"

" How do you too know each other?" Kaoru shouted grabbing both my shoulders and started to shake me.

" So why are you at the Hitachiin's house?" I asked ignoring Kaoru question.

" Oh, they're my cousins." She tilted her head to the side. " I'm also here for a month or two to model some of my aunt's clothing."

" I see, interesting." I hummed then looked into Kaoru's eyes smiling. " I know her from…. A incident at camp."

" What happened?" They shouted in unison smiling. " Was it bad?"

" Let's just say its part of the reason why my hair is so short." I grinned pointing to my hair. " By the way, I loved the revenge we got on Margaret."

" This should be an interesting night." Shinn grinned pulling all of us into a group hug. That is until we heard a scream from the door way.

We turned to see Tamaki and the host club there…. And I wasn't wearing my disguise.

**Hey. Sorry about the old one. I haven't checked this in a while but for some reason it only uploaded half chapter 6? (it was weird.) SO I hope this is better. BTW. I'll get chapter 7 up this weekend(big maybe) or next weekend(more likely.) Sorry I didn't write it last weekend but I had a dance and my birthday was there two. This weekend I have a babysitting job, my brother's bday(our b-days are 5 days apart) and I have two or three tutoring jobs… oh yeah volleyball practice and My friend is teaching me a new instrument(the clarinet! I play flute now). So yeah. Really, really busy. I'll get chapter 7 up before I leave out of town for a band performance (bus leaves at 4am. O.O) so Hope you enjoyed the story. Sorry for the mess and everything. I'll try and get back in rhythm soon. Review and junk if ya wanna.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

" Well this isn't good." I blinked twice then looked down at what I was wearing. " This is really not good."

I was wearing black designer jeans that flared out at the bottom and a black spaghetti strap that stopped a little over my belly button. I wore a puffy gray sweatshirt that stopped below my chest and black converse. I wore a peace sign hat. I also wore black high heels.

" Alex is a…. a… a…" Tamaki stuttered with wide eyes, his mouth almost hit the floor, " g-g-girl!"

" No, Hikaru and Kaoru forced me to wear these girl clothing because their cousin is here." I gave a nervous chuckled taking a step back. " OK, the secret is out."

" Alex-chan is really a girl?" Honey asked surprised hopping over to me. " But why did Alex-chan act like a boy?"

" Yeah, why did you act like a boy, and we want the truth." Hikaru studied me as Kaoru kept quiet.

" Ok, hang on a moment, I gotta thing of a lie first." I mutter tapping my finger on my chin, thinking.

" No, we want the truth Alex!" Kaoru rolled his eyes. " Please just tell us."

" Well, it happened when me and Shinni-chan went to camp." I looked up at the ceiling, thinking of every detail. " One of our pranks went terribly wrong."

" You mean terribly right." Shinn grinned crossing her arms as I shot her a glare. " Sorry." She muttered looking away.

" Truth be told I was girly when I was younger." I sighed looking out the window. " More fragile, I guess, but after what had happened I changed….."

**Flashback**

_**" Jenn, I don't think our plan went as planned." I starred with wide, scared eyes at the girl across the room.**_

_** " Yeah, I think it went better than planned." Jenn grinned evilly and turned her back to the girl.**_

_** The girl was none other than Margaret, the medium built girl who bullied me. Her once long brown hair was all choppy and uneven. Most of her hair barely went over chin.**_

_** " She's so going to kill us." I whispered looking over at Shinn who gave a simple smile.**_

_** " Not if she doesn't find out." She winked and grabbed my hand dragging out of the cafeteria. " Now come on, I want to ride in the boat things."**_

_** " A raft?" I questioned following her as she nodded smiling.**_

_** End Flashback**_

"Then after that she snuck into my room and cut most of my hair. Then I thought there was no point in having long hair. It just got in the way." I shrugged looking over at them. " Besides I wouldn't have met you guys if I didn't act like a boy."

" So you're evilness came from our cousin?" Kaoru shook his head. " We should have known."

" Yep, but she developed into an evil mastermind before I did." Shinn grinned then faked tears, hugging me. " They grow up so fast!"

" Get on somewhere." I growled kicking her off me. " I swear sometime I don't know what to make of you people."

" Well, look on the bright side…" Kaoru placed a arm around my shoulder and tried to think of something.

" There is no bright side is there?" I rolled my eyes playfully. " Well since everyone is here I say we go to the mall or something. I haven't shopped in a long while."

The twins looked at each other and gave an evil grin at me. " I say it will be fun making her try on new cute clothes."

" As long as we stop at the game store so I can pick up a game." I hooked arms with Shinni-chan and Haruhi, and skipped out of the place.

(At mall)

I watched the twins as they were looking at clothing for Haruhi, Shinn, and me. It looked as if they were pulling out the most girly outfits the store had. They seemed to be having fun though so I didn't want to ruin it.

" Try these on!" The shoved a bunch of clothes to all of us and shoved us into a dressing room.

" Pushy aren't we?" I heard the door behind me slam. " Man, they don't have to be so harsh."

I looked at the outfits and tried each of them on. None of them looked good or fit properly. I looked at the last one to see a sparkly blue one strapped dress. I shrugged trying that one on.

It fit perfectly, though I'm a little worried to find out out how they figured out my size, and stopped above my knees. I was a little nervous that I was wearing a regular bra, I usually wear a sports bra with gauze, but soon sighed and looked at myself in the mirror.

" Alex, are you almost done?" Hikaru yelled impatiently as his tapping foot could be heard.

" Do I have to come out?" I whined leaning against the stall door. " I don't look good in any of these!"

" Just come out!"

" Fine, but if you make fun of me you're going to regret it!" I sighed opening the door a little annoyed. " Cause these heels aren't just for walking."

There was silence as I stood there. Everyone stared at me in shock, for the exception of Haruhi, Kyoya, and Shinn who just rolled their eyes. The twins face turned a light red.

" What?" I looked down at myself. " Don't like it?"

" No!" Hikaru shouted as his face turned redder. " You look great, but it's just... just..."

" We kinda thought you'd be flat chested like Haruhi." Kaoru coughed looking away.

" Well, as you can see I'm not flat chested and why are you looking there?" I raised an eyebrow. " Perverts."

" We weren't looking there!" Hikaru shouted embarrassed as his face turned redder as Kaoru continued. " It's just that..."

" Chill." I smirked crossing my arms. " I was joking. Besides, I'm use to it."

" Yeah, when we went to camp all the boys were all over her." Shinn smirked leaning against me. " She was the perfect girl for any boy, even though she was like 9 or 10."

" Shinni-chan, don't bring up ancient history." I side stepped and let her fall to the ground. " But to her comment I was... developing faster that most girls. So that's why I go to school as a boy. So the boys will leave me alone."

" Ow! So uncalled for!" She growled getting back to her feet.

" I'm an uncalled for person." I shrugged sighing. For some reason I felt a little depressed and a small pain in my heart.

" What's wrong Alex-Chan?" Honey asked looking at me. " Are you feeling ok?"

I looked down at honey and gave a fake smile. I shook my head before going back into the dressing room and walked out in my regular outfit.

" Let's go to the game store." I smiled weakly. " I want to get that game before we leave..."

(Sophie's POV)

" Is there any reason?" I asked leaning against the door frame, watching Aras carefully search his room. " Is there any reason you're leaving?"

" Does it really matter?" He asked a little annoyed by the questioned.

" Alex is going to be upset."

" When have you ever cared for Alex?" He growled irritated, probably since I brung his sister into the conversation. " You're the one that's been trying to ruin her life."

" That's besides the point you know." I walked calmly past him and sat on his bed, legs crossed. " I'm the only one who should be ruining her life, but you'll be taking my thunder if you leave for Germany. She might hate you after this."

" I'm doing this for her."

" Leaving your own sister..." I paused pursing my lips and restated it. " Scratch that. Leaving you're own TWIN sister with a bunch of guys and alone to fend for herself at this school? She'll get into some terrible trouble."

" That's why you're going to look out for her." He muttered placing another bag by the door.

" What?" I glared jumping to my feet. " You expect me to help her!"

" I expect you to help me." He looked at me with pleading eyes. " Just watch her until she doesn't need help. She's been having some issues with the football team for some reason so you might want to use your 'charm' on them."

" You ask for way too much," I sighed trying to stay calm. " I guess I can, but you're asking the person who hates her the most."

" The only reason why you hate her is because of me." He stated bluntly slinging a bag over his shoulder. " Am I right?"

" Don't flatter yourself." I picked up one of his bags and stopped by the door. " But it's true." With that I walked out of the room and to the front doors.

(Alex's POV)

_" Go away!" A woman screamed as it became dark as she kept screaming as the light flickered on her. " Go away!" Her voice would lose volume as she reached the end of the statement._

_ It went dark again. Chains raddled and a scream could be heard. As on cue, the lights flashed on and the blonde hair woman was shown hanging upside down in the torture chamber._

_ She struggled to get her feet free, but to no avail. She swung back and forth as she gasped for air._

" She's going to die!" Tamaki yelled hiding behind Kyoya. " This is so creepy!"

" Sempai. Stopping being such a wimp and man up." I said staring boredly at the plasma screen t.v. " This isn't even scary. It's more amusing than anything. Screaming _' Go away!'_ a million times isn't going to make the witch leave."

" What's this movie named again?" Hikaru asked looking, just as bored as me, at the T.V. As the man, Hutch, drove a nail into the witches forehead.

" Stay Alive." I sighed leaning back in my seat and looked at my phone. It was passed midnight. "I swear I'd play this game if it were real. It would kill time and seems amusing." I pushed myself to my feet and headed to the kitchen. " I'm going to get us some more snacks."

" I'll come too." Shinn scrambled after me.

" So where am I sleeping tonight?" I asked pouring more popcorn into the bowl.

" In the guest room there's three beds so me you and Haru-chan can share a room." Shinni then smiled evilly. " Do you wanna pull a prank?"

" Now you're speaking my language." I smirked sitting myself on the counter. " Whats the plan?"

" I say we play the movie card." she wink pulling out a red container that red **' fake blood'**.

" I say we do." I nod taking the container away from her and grinned. " We can get Haruhi, Kaoru, and Hikaru."

" Plan: Scary the host club! Is on its way!" We whispered in unison pulling out our cell phone.

**Ok. So I got chapter 7 up finally. Sorry for the wait and how sucky it is. I was busy and Microsoft word wasn't working so I had to get another thing. So yeah. This took me a long time to type. Thanks you ****Music and things**** for the amazing review. I'll keep writing if I get reviews so please reviews. Thanks!**


End file.
